


【赫海】Don’t forget love me

by rara4499



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rara4499/pseuds/rara4499
Summary: 不要忘记我，要记得爱我，即便分隔两地，也请不要忘记，爱我。在只闪着手机微亮光线的卧室，男人转头看着习惯性面向自己侧着身睡觉的恋人，一时忍不住地伸手抚摸他的侧脸，而拥有那张好看的脸的主人只是下意识地扭动着，企图躲避掌心的热源。他轻笑了一声，「傻瓜。」





	【赫海】Don’t forget love me

＂回家吗？＂

＂不，我约好了要去踢球。＂

＂哦，那我回家了，累了。＂

＂嗯，好的。＂

结束直播，李东海脸上的笑容便也随之消失。原本还有点温度的车内瞬间降至冰点，正在开车的经纪人只是利用后照镜看了一眼，什么也没有说、什么也不敢说，默默地将目光转至前方的路况；望着窗外早已降下的黑幕，此时的脑袋想了很多事情，却只被一个人给吸引。

他滑开手机便看见如瀑布般冲刷着画面的标记通知，一口气清除之后，他点开了通讯软件，忽略数字正不断上升的群聊，转而点开还停留在男人出国前的对话视窗。捧着手机，拇指却在输入键盘上犹豫着，因为他不知道该说什么，也许男人真的睡了，那么等不到回应的自己只会徒增失落。

该说什么呢？

看着男人最后传来的＂上飞机了＂的讯息，那天的李东海像闹脾气似的已读不回，男人的态度却也消极，硬是把分隔两地的日子当作冷战在度过。真的是自己的野心太小了吗？难道是自己太依赖低调了吗？男人都已经站稳多方位艺能人这个称号，受到来自不同国家粉丝的爱戴，那种感觉就好像、好像，自己再也抓不住，只能眼睁睁地望着男人的背影，一股感伤便油然而生。

李赫宰对人生的至理名言其中一个是关于爱情的。并不会死抓住手中的流沙，是因为不舍得相爱的感觉飞快地流逝，但在李东海的心里，相爱是不会随着时间而变得淡薄，相反的，它还会因为时间而点滴累积在心中，舍不得它从杯中满溢，所以只能小心翼翼地、万般珍惜地，把对男人的爱恋收藏在内心里。

因为从小就是平起平飞的关系，李东海从不害怕男人会有离开的一天，但现在产生的距离感偏偏不是有形的，无以壮名的情绪随着分开的时间在内心壮大，不知道这样的心情该找谁倾诉，李东海甚至不知道自己在担心、害怕什么，总觉得有一天男人就会这样飞走似的，明明长大了，内心却突然有一股分离焦虑暗暗骚动。

最终还是没有送出编辑好的讯息，到达地下停车场、向经纪人道别的李东海难免有些倦容，提起放有换洗衣物的小型行李袋，缓慢走进电梯里的李东海抬起手，在按下男人居住的楼层还是回自己家之间游移。

他知道男人真的累了，刚结束一场活动便马不停蹄地去赴另一场表演，二十四个小时他不知道男人究竟花了多少用在休息，在按了自己所居住的楼层时，李东海下意识地咬了下唇，沉默的密室里只留下机器运转的声响。

卸下所有武装与防备，站在花洒下的李东海伸手顺了顺黑发，看似心无旁鹜，但脑袋却不停地回想起今晚与男人相处的点滴；很多时候是这样的，他们并不会刻意制造独处的机会，无论是台面上还是私底下，一直以来他们都象是友好亲密，却又维持着某种距离感的兄弟，可今天的李东海还是动了点小心思。

通常参加一场表演，适用于登台的服装不会只有一套，服装造型师会多准备两三套，以便表演者挑选，再加上早已结束的宣传期，以往的专辑定装也不再考虑之内。当时的李赫宰还在边喝咖啡边弄造型，跟Cody有说有笑，李东海便伸手挑起那件就算扣上只要动作幅度大就能一览无遗的服装，微笑地拎起衣服走进更衣室。

走出更衣室的李东海抬眼就看见拎着另一套衣服走近的男人，短促的眼神交流还来不及对话，男人挑了挑眉擦肩而过的身影却印在李东海的脑海之中。是高兴吗？还是不高兴？是期待？还是自顾自地生闷气？彼时的李东海却无法得知答案，他只是静静地走到镜子面前假装自拍，等到男人也换装完毕后再偷偷拍下。

直到表演结束、退去表演服，他还是不知道男人对于今晚的感想如何。

洗完澡，擦拭身体，穿上睡衣，走进卧室的李东海拿起了手机，占满荧幕的仍是粉丝们的标记通知，偶尔穿插几封陌生号码的讯息，他放下了手机，拿出抽屉里的吹风机，一手调整风向、一手随意拨弄湿发，李东海双眼毫无焦距地望着前方。

他一直很讨厌小别胜新婚这句话，不知道为什么，彷彿他承受不住与李赫宰分开的心理压力似的，也不是时刻都要男人在身旁时不时提点的年纪了，可是、说真的，每一次分开后的相聚，那种类似失而复得的心情总是让李东海克制不住内心的喜悦，恨不得能扑到男人怀里，用身体的接触来确认男人是真实存在的一样。

这并不是小别胜新婚。这是分离焦虑症。崔始源曾这么说过。

一直以来李东海要的并不多，在还没确认关系之前，就算只能站在原地望着、只能表白兄弟之间的情爱，就算会分开两年的时间，李东海都觉得没关系，反正我爱你就够了；确认关系之后，即便无法公开、没办法在公共场合示爱，更遑论是牵着彼此的手走在回家的路上，李东海也觉得没关系，反正李赫宰说了我也爱你。

只要这样就够了。比起同样在圈子里见不得光、每日每夜只能靠电话或讯息一解相思之苦的情侣来说，可以这样一年四季都待在彼此身边的他们实在应该满足了，可爱情到底贪婪，它是深不见底的黑洞、是吸收越多膨胀越大需求也更大的海绵，它没有满足的时候，因为人心是贪得无厌的，永不知足。

当全部的事情都做完之后，李东海再次拿起桌上的手机，很好，还有一个小时半才过零点。将手机放进外套口袋里，离开卧室的脚步并不匆忙，他甚至走进洗衣间查看清洗的进度，然后关掉客厅的大灯，朝玄关的方向前进。

李赫宰一直反感自己动不动就跑来他家的坏习惯，因为重视私人空间、及享受与自我独处的时间，像李东海这样经常不打一声招呼就来实在是在挑战他的底线，可三五年过去了、骂也骂了、念也念了，李赫宰也从未想要更改密码。

密码很简单，李东海第一次按就猜中了。

踏上玄关、穿上室内拖鞋，本来想直接走进卧室的，却发现客厅还有微弱的灯光，李赫宰从不刻意在客厅留一盏灯的，于是他走了过去，看见房子的主人侧躺在沙发上，手机与遥控器并排，电视里播放的是重播的综艺节目，而观众却早早进入了梦乡。「呀，起来回房间睡觉啊，」走到沙发旁的李东海伸手推了推他的肩膀，「赫啊，快起来。」

不知道是真的累坏了、睡到没有意识，还是贪图睡眠而故意不醒，无论李东海怎么推、怎么摇男人就是没有任何反应，他不耐地啧了一声。

心想着要去厨房倒杯冷水把男人泼醒，他先关掉了电视，随后把遥控跟手机摆远一点，转身走到厨房却瞥见被丢在流理台里还来不及清洗的碗筷。啧、又吃泡面了是吧，就像在呼应李东海内心的猜测，一小截来自料理调味的包袋静静地贴在流理台的内侧。

偌大的房内少了综艺节目当作背景音乐，多了孤单置身于厨房内的背景。将使用过的碗筷清洗干净、倒放在一旁的置物篮沥干，结束这项多余的工程后，李东海从冰箱里拿出一瓶草莓口味的酸奶慰劳自己。

他咬着吸管走回到沙发旁，毕竟思来想去、让男人睡沙发自己则霸占一张大床实在不好意思，心想着再叫一次还叫不醒的话，他就先回家晒衣服然后再回来睡觉；本来背对电视的身影不知何时翻了身，大概是潜意识里发现没有扰人清梦的光线吧。

李东海的双脚停了下来，才想弯下腰却被冷不防睁开的眼睛给吓到，「呃呃呃、你、」即便厨房的灯还没关上，在这般微暗的空间里突然看见一双黑澄澄的眼珠其实也挺吓人的，「醒了？还没醒？」

只见早已清醒的男人微笑地坐起身子，望着李东海是微暗中无法看清的泛红的双眼。「嗯……」他伸手抹了抹脸，问：「什么时候来的？」本来还以为这孩子赌气不会来呢，睡在客厅也算是等门的一种，只可惜身体真的太累了所以不小心睡着了。

听着男人的语气似乎并不惊讶自己的到来，李东海硬是没看见男人伸手拍向沙发上的暗示，径自地坐在椅子上。「没，就想看你还有没有在呼吸而已。」违心之论他倒是说得脸不红气不喘，反正只要没有被注视着眼睛，要李东海说谎其实还挺容易的。

「过来。」男人也不拆穿，伸手又拍了几下沙发。

李东海咬着吸管，「醒了？那我走了。」

就在他起身的同时，坐在沙发上的男人像飞扑般的抓住了他的手腕，「留下吧，这次我不骂你了。」碍于两人之间的空间是预留给东海坐的，以至于李赫宰必须用这种方式挽留，若放在电视剧里来看的话也许还多了些滑稽的成分。

「不要啊，我要回家。」

「留下吧。」李赫宰轻轻地晃动着，感受对方并没有拒绝自己的拉扯，便一个使力让李东海跌进柔软的沙发上。「我想你了。」从后用双手将恋人圈进自己的怀里，他将头埋进对方的颈肩，贪婪地汲取着沐浴后的清香。

我想你了。那你呢？

一直以来李赫宰都不需要问，他的东海即便长大了，也还是当年那个李东海。因为想见你所以我来了，不分时间也不管当时的情况允不允许，只要内心想做一件事情便去做，是所有人一直以来给李东海的自由。包括自己在内。

很久以前的自己总是很不耐烦，怎么能说想见就大喇喇地连声招呼都不打呢？在宿舍也就算了、其他成员们也常这样互串门子，在节目里也这样就说不过去了吧？他已经记不清自己纠正过李东海多少次了，可对方充耳不闻的态度总是让他恼火，到最后也不知道为什么，他竟然也习惯这样的相处模式。

如果哪天李东海不主动来找自己，反而觉得哪里怪怪的。

也许是苍天有眼，也或许是老天想让他看清内心的自己，长大后的李东海确实不再缠着他了，不是健身就是运动、再不然就是跟朋友出去吃饭看电影，李东海拓展了自己的交友圈及生活圈，而他却被困在只想与李东海独处却毫无机会的窘境当中。

当李赫宰当面抱怨着这样的李东海时，哥哥们还不忘跳出来帮他说话，还指责了李赫宰，当时只有特哥替他说话。那时候的他还不懂，他不懂什么是爱、什么是占有，李东海本来就该在他身边啊，怎么能说是占有？他从不霸占一个人的，因为他也不喜欢那种感觉。

直到李东海说了那六次我爱你，李赫宰才恍然大悟地意识到，那种想要时刻把对方困在身边的感觉，是爱。他的内心在不知不觉当中呼应了李东海的示爱，而他的理智却谎骗着那是友情，在刚入伍的夜深人静时，他总能想起分别前一刻从内心迸发出真实情感的相拥，还有李东海哭丧着脸却坚决不掉下一滴泪的模样。

想要好好守护这个人，想要把最好的都献给这个人。在入伍的那段时间里李赫宰拚了命地参加各项活动，只为了拿到更多的假期，因为只有离开这里，他才能飞奔到李东海的身边，真实地感受着他的存在，并非只是脑海里那单薄的身影。

「唔，别、」

「冷？」

被男人快速解开睡衣的李东海平躺在沙发上，男人一只脚踩着地板、另一只脚则卡在他的双腿之间，即使灯光不佳，悬挂在男人颈脖间的饰品仍清晰可见。「不是、你怎么把这个带回家了？」李东海一脸疑惑地伸出手勾着银鍊，不久前才见过的，这是今晚表演时赞助商提供的饰品。

用手撑住沙发椅背的男人笑了笑，「你不是很喜欢吗？」

听见男人带有调侃意味的笑，李东海的脸不禁染上一层绯红。

其实是无意的。那时候他们还在梳妆，李赫宰不过就是好奇地拿起一枚带有黑曜石的戒指把玩，跟Cody开玩笑的表示说不定拿去卖了能大赚一笔，李东海便伸手抢过戒指说他要带，而配对的项鍊却已经挂在李赫宰的脖子上了，拆掉不是、不拆掉也不是，站在后方的Cody只好打圆场地说着你们感情还真好呢连饰品都要分享。

才不呢，当时的李赫宰还在内心反驳着，他只是在闹脾气罢了。

看着恋人脸上又惊又气的表情，李赫宰忍不住地低头啄吻他的唇，「你喜欢的话哥哥买给你。」是哥哥而不是哥，其实当下的李赫宰并不知道粉丝在高声尖叫什么，毕竟当时的收音效果也没有很好、自己也戴着耳返，是直到睡前在逛SNS的时候看见粉丝的短片才发现的，想念自己想到昏头的恋人竟下意识脱口喊自己哥哥。

说不害羞当然是骗人的，他跟李东海在一起那么久，也从未听见他在清醒的时候喊自己哥哥，虽然只是短短的几秒，李赫宰却反覆看了好几遍，就好像听不厌似的，咬着大拇指的嘴总是不经意地上扬。

「呀你、」此刻已经胀红着脸的人还想反抗，他想屈起脚踢开这个压在身上的无赖，但无奈男人已经将身体重量施压在自己身上，害臊的李东海顿时无处可逃。「你要是再说一次我真的会揍你！」既然摆脱不了，他还是能用言语威胁男人。

李赫宰只是哼笑着，趴在恋人结实精壮的胸膛，他象是怎么也吃不饱的孩子，不停地啄吻着李东海的唇，一下，两下，三下，次次都发出令人遐想的声音，被压着的恋人知道自己躲不了，最后也只能不情愿地回应着，李赫宰这才趁其不备地伸出舌头，窜进温热的腔内，然后用手固定恋人的后脑不许他逃跑。

原本呼吸自如的空气被拦截了，躺在沙发上的李东海反射性地抬起上身，伸手勾住了男人的后颈，即便知道鼻子也能呼吸，但正忙于交换彼此口水的大脑早已是一片空白，无论是身体还是四肢都轻飘飘的，在失去氧气的脑袋传来一阵眩晕时，李东海正被男人拦腰抱起，赤裸的背贴着微凉的皮制的沙发椅背。「嗯？」

男人不由分说地抬腿跨坐在李东海身上，举起双手脱去碍眼的衣物、伸出单手扣住李东海的脸颊，客厅里没有灯光，只有不远处的厨房还亮着灯，尽管如此，男人的举手投足仍骚动着李东海的内心，象是脱了缰野马、冲出围栏的困兽，他急不可耐地仰起头，同时将一只手伸向男人的背后下压。

李东海并不是欲望至上的男人，说实在话，别人口中只用下半身思考的男人不包含他们在内。年轻的时候不仅仅是他们、哥哥们也交过女朋友，但不是为了生理需求，更多的是来自精神上的依靠；要学会在演艺圈里打滚实在太艰难了，必须控制食量、维持体态，还有不间断的歌唱舞蹈课程等着他们，你想红就必须接受，你不想红也必须咬着牙忍耐。

在这个圈子里只有趋势才有资格淘汰你。

正因为如此，早些年的他们根本顾不了什么欲望、生理需求，每天的每天都被追逐著名气的压力逼得喘不过气，实在没有多余的心思，可即便如此，李东海还是悄悄地渴望着，他总是假借不经意、不小心，有时候真的亲眼撞见了还未更衣的李赫宰的裸体，不争气的李东海却只会红着脸逃开。

现在的他看到男人的裸体还是会害羞，但与早些年不同的是，他终于能正大光明地抚摸着这具渴望不已的身躯。

燥热的体内在微凉的室内仍渗出薄薄的汗水，李赫宰撑起上身看着又被自己压在沙发上的人，洗去定型喷雾的浏海乖顺地贴在前额，他伸手将它往上，轻声地喘着气，「去房间？」他问，随后又自答：「东西都在房间里。」嘴里虽然这么说，但放肆的手还是自然无比地伸向宽松的睡衣裤管，由下往上想钻进底裤，却意外地发现里头空空如也。

李赫宰不禁扬起嘴角，「是有备而来的呢。」

「吵死了、」

李东海抬起上身用头撞开男人，随后匆忙地坐起身子、整理已经被敞开的睡衣，倒也不是扣回去就只是拉好，毕竟沾有液体的前胸接触到空气时的那股沁凉总是搔痒得令人难耐；见容易害羞的恋人急忙逃离现场，还半跪在沙发的李赫宰也不生气，他弯腰拾起被扔在地板上的衣物，从容不迫地挺直身子，漫步地往卧室的方向前进。

半掩的门只露出淡薄的光线，李赫宰推开了门、关门，上锁，同样裸着上身的恋人正盘腿坐在床上，捣鼓着前些日子去海外特地购买的润滑剂。「这写什么？热感？什么意思？」

李东海的中文在一定的程度，毕竟当年是从拼音开始学习，虽然书写还是困难，至少他看得懂也能进行简单的对话，但日文就不一样了，即使在平假名与片假名中间穿插几个汉字，李东海也无法理解它真正想表达的意思。

只见男人大步地跨上床，接过李东海手中的物品，微笑地说：「用了不就知道了？」

李东海抬脚就要踹过去，却忘记自己的脚在被窝里，而且睡裤早就被自己踢到了床尾，还没威胁到男人就一身狼狈地倒向大床，「呀你、」男人就要压在自己身上了，李东海赶紧伸手抵住他的胸膛，「你洗澡了吗？」毕竟他的胸前还挂着项鍊，他们都没有戴着饰品洗澡的习惯。

「洗好了，因为等不到你所以就自己先洗了啊……」语气听起来好像很委屈一样，李东海伸手推了他的头，却也禁不住地勾起了嘴角。他一向不喜欢男人耍赖或是撒娇的模样，总觉得那不是属于男人的风格，但偶尔看几次的话，也算是别有一番风味。

具帅气、高冷、性感于一身，却又有可爱、软萌，爱撒娇的时候，用风情万种来形容还算恰当吗？但不管怎么说，眼前这个男人，只属于自己的；躺在床上的李东海用一手的手肘撑起身体，然后伸出另一只手勾住垂挂在男人颈脖的银鍊，与男人等待整晚的欲望与激情肆意地碰撞。

所有的一切就象是一触即发，无论是男人强而有力的拥抱、或是柔情似水的爱抚，都让李东海甘愿地在这片欲海中浮沉。「呜、」胸前的茱萸传来强力的吸吮，还来不及摆脱冲上脑门的酥麻，男人已伸出舌尖看似轻柔地挑逗着，「啊哈、」

一直以来令粉丝们又爱又恨、经过多年锻鍊的肌肉在此刻完全失去了作用，在毫无遮蔽物的阻碍，赤裸的肌肤渗着汗水磨蹭、爱抚着，擅于隐藏实力的男人只需与自己十指交握，仅仅是感受到掌心的温度也足以让人献上所有。

「不呃、」早已硬挺的部位冷不防地被掌心包住，反射性撑起上身的李东海正感觉一股热流直直地往下冲，「慢点哈、」接受男人爱抚的快感如电流般窜至四肢百骸，一滴热汗因为改变身体姿势而顺流至下颚，雾蒙蒙的双眼撞上男人看向自己的眼神，他知道那双眼睛在诉说什么，那赤裸裸的暗示让他害羞地别过头去。

「别、转过来，我想看你。」如低音砲的来自男人的呼唤传进耳里，宛如是在自己耳边低语的鬼魅，即便大脑告诫着，身体仍诚实地答应男人的请求。

情色、黏腻的深吻在李赫宰搀扶着李东海躺回床上的时候蔓延开来，调皮的舌尖在彼此微起的口腔嬉戏、交缠，努力地想忽略那时不时发出的水渍声，但容易害羞的恋人还是被烧红了耳根；将自己的身体卡在恋人的双腿间，随着物品被开启的声音，被平放在床铺的人似乎预见了不久后会发生的事情，事先伸手抓紧床单。

随着润滑剂进入体内的手指与往常使用的并无太大的差别，原本以为会有所不同的李东海顺势放松了身体。这个怎么样都逃避不了的前置作业曾让他反感，因为、怎么能这样作呢？一直以来思想被定义的单纯的李东海是真的很纯，可他的男人就不一样了，从年少时期便涉猎国内外床第之间的情事与情趣，他的接受度与领悟力远远超越自己。

遥想起两人第一次滚床单的往事，他永远记得当时的李赫宰超级具有实验精神，不仅是谨慎地跪坐在自己的双腿间、他甚至用润滑剂沾满五指，还微微地弯下腰探进一根、两根，就象是在摸索自己能忍受的程度在哪里，李东海从未受过这样的对待，不知从何生起的屈辱感让人又羞又气地一个蹬脚，差点就把男人踹飞到床尾。

「可、可以了、」原本紧抓着床单的双手已全然放松地贴在枕头边，受到情欲的影响，李东海的声音变得比以往还要软糯，加点鼻音就像带着哭腔恳求男人进来一样。

伸手抓住恋人白皙的脚踝、屈起，将脚底贴在自己的胸膛顶住，确定恋人已进入状况之后，李赫宰才拾起一旁的保险套撕开，将冰凉的塑胶膜套住自己早已硬到发疼的欲望，为了确保不会受伤，李赫宰又打开润滑剂往保险套上再抹一层。

此刻的李东海只听得见从身体传来快速的脉动，他伸手环住男人的颈项，随着前端的没入，没忍住的低吟顺势地传入男人的耳里，受到感官刺激的硬物似乎又胀大了一些。「唔额、」

男人还不急着完全进入那炙热的甬道，虽然光是想象就觉得销魂，毕竟让窄小并不允许。调整姿势挺直腰杆用一只手撑住维持角度，随后轻柔地摆动着，让套着薄膜的前端与黏膜耳鬓厮磨，而空着的一只手则是轻抚着恋人敏感的大腿内侧，感受肌理随着自己一紧一松。

不断适应着异物的内壁尽责地收缩，与此同时也为身体带来记忆中的感官刺激，再加上男人如搔痒般的抚摸最为敏感的内侧，李东海下意识地想要夹紧双腿，却因为男人不容忽视的存在而失败，「嗯哼、赫额、」

因为无法透过下身来摆脱恼人的快感，李东海只能后仰着头试图改善现况，颈脖间的线条在男人面前一览无疑，白皙的颈项勾勒出血管，那隐藏在肌肤底下的血管像配合着性事般的快速搏动着，延伸至性感诱人的锁骨前消失不见，虽然早已协定不可以在看得见的地方留下痕迹，但男人还是情不自禁地弯下身子，在突起的锁骨献上虔诚的一吻。

「唔、」俯身吸吮的男人就像渴望血液的吸血鬼，牙齿与骨头的磨蹭为身体带来另一种层面的刺激，李东海说不出那种感受，只能伸手环住男人的脖子，想要推开，却又贪婪着不愿意地拒绝。

每一次都象是一场充满煎熬的拉锯战，随着疼痛而来的愉悦总是让李东海又爱又恨，在这之前他从未思考过，爱一个人是否能够舍得抛弃本就存在的男性尊严？他爱李赫宰，即便是相同性别也构不成阻碍，但要成为那个趴在床上任由男人宰割的角色，李东海确实犹豫过。

要像女人那样张开双腿取悦心之所向的男人、承受着怎样都无法避免的隐隐作痛，甚至还会克制不住地发出娇喘般的呻吟，理智上的李东海明确地告诉自己不行，但当事情发生的时候却如水到渠成那样自然。他享受着从男人的爱抚中获得的愉悦、沉沦在肉体交欢的快感，还有在男人忽快忽慢的冲撞下逐渐到达颠峰的欲浪，到最后谁也分不清是谁的汗水沾湿了赤裸的身躯，一瞬间世界都安静得只剩下两人交错的喘息。

他讨厌那个高潮来临时完全失去控制的感觉，却又渴望着那个瞬间的到来。

「唔、等等一下、」改变姿势换成跪在床上背对着男人，不知道是隔太久还是新买的润滑剂所具备的效果，男人越是来回摩擦着内壁，受到刺激的黏膜收缩得越兴奋，好几次夹着前端就往敏感点上撞，惹得李东海都忍不住地双脚发颤。

「怎么？还痛吗？」反握住恋人拒绝摆动腰肢的手腕，李赫宰的语气有些担忧，毕竟有段时间了，方才全根没入的时候就觉得比以前还要紧，不太好动，所以他才打算换个体位，让不断挤压自己的内壁能够更加适应。

已经无力撑住只能垂下头的李东海轻微地摇晃脑袋，「不……」灼热的肉壁等不到与硬物磨蹭的舒爽，只好反覆地用收缩舒张的方式来缓解，「啊、不行、」

再这样下去感觉都要射了……「换回来吧，这个姿势不行。」

根据适合的体位李赫宰也深入研究过，只要是符合人体工学的交欢姿势他都尝试过，于是他知道背后式会让李东海很舒服、其实无论男女只要背后式都很容易高潮，再来就是正常的体位，本来以为东海会喜欢骑乘式，但因为无法轻易地将恋人抱个满怀、再加上骑乘式摇起来真的很容易腰痠，两个人玩过几次之后便放弃了。

「呀你到底买了什么东西回来，怎么这么不一样？」思来想去应该不是自己的问题，毕竟一个多礼拜前才做过，相隔的时间是有多久？这么想起来他总算知道热感是什么意思了，并不是胶体本身是热的，而式透过欢爱的过程中摩擦生热，为缠绵的恋人们带来更多的快感。

「什么什么东西，不就是润滑剂吗？」有着一层薄膜阻隔的李赫宰体会不到那种感觉，只觉得这次比以往还要紧、还要热，要不是定力够他可能很快就缴械投降了。

李东海没再多说什么，举起双手朝男人挥了几下，示意要他弯下身子。

在男人紧接而来的猛烈冲刺下迎来今晚第一个浪潮，止不住双腿的颤抖，李东海紧紧地抱住压在自己身上的男人，在带有加乘作用的润滑剂催化之下，李东海甚至不需要用手刺激自己的硬挺，光是靠前列腺与内壁的刺激而迸发出白清色的火花。

还硬着的李赫宰看着身下那个眼眶湿润的恋人，「太舒服了？」

「快疯了一样……」

李东海还在喘气试图调整呼吸，尚未退离的硬物却蠢蠢欲动着，「呀、」

「我也快了、乖、再等一下。」

虽然早就预料到不可能只有一下这么简单，李东海还是纵容了自己的男人，可想而知的结论就是累死自己。

好不容易洗完澡、两人整整闹腾了一夜，窗外的黑幕也正逐渐地淡去，靠着床头半坐身起的的男人却炯炯有神地盯着手机画面，即使刻意调低音量，也因为卧室内里的静谧而显得突兀，幸好身旁的人早已陷入熟睡，没有被自己吵醒，不然他肯定会想尽办法阻止自己；手机画面是好几个小时前、刚结束球类运动的恋人，一脸清爽地正在进行直播，并没有想象中那汗如雨下的模样。

直播已经接近尾声，男人从进度条上得知了这个消息，只见镜头那方的人微笑地挥着手，从容不迫地切换着各个语言，尽职尽责地向来自不同国家的粉丝们道别，最后的他微微地扬起嘴角，Don’t forget love me说得轻柔，但只有男人听见了隐藏在声音里的卑微。

不要忘记我，要记得爱我，即便分隔两地，也请不要忘记，爱我。

在只闪着手机微亮光线的卧室，李赫宰转头看着习惯性面向自己侧着身睡觉的恋人，一时忍不住地伸手抚摸他的侧脸，而拥有那张好看的脸的主人正睡得舒服，忽然一股热气传来脸颊，好不容易才摆脱恼人的燥热，不愿被骚扰的恋人下意识地将脸埋进柔软的枕头里躲避热源。

李赫宰忍不住地轻笑了一声，「傻瓜。」

同场加映───

「厉九啊，你身上有喉糖对吧。」

「哦，银赫哥要吃吗？」

「喔嗯我要吃。」从录音室走来交谊厅的男人回答得漫不经心，他伸直着手走到厉旭的面前，正准备接过喉糖时对方却冷不防地收回了手。「呀，整我啊？」

只见厉旭瞇起眼睛，一脸狐疑地看着李赫宰，「上次始源哥也是这样。」

「哪次？怎样？」

厉旭边说边将喉糖丢进李赫宰的手掌，「去雅加达的那次。」

本来还想直接闪人的李赫宰明显地僵住了身子，回想起入住饭店的隔天早上大伙凑在一起吃饭，自己还开了艺声哥的玩笑，说艺声哥爬不起来肯定不是时差造成的而是因为崔始源。

他转身看着那个什么都瞒不了，躲不过的弟弟。微笑。


End file.
